


The Brooding Factor

by Tasyfa



Series: Who You Callin' a Girl? [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Guerin is a little shit, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael might be a born flirt, but Jenna Cameron's interests lie elsewhere.





	The Brooding Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: August 19 - Favorite Scenes/Quotes
> 
> Creative Prompt: Missing Scenes
> 
> *****
> 
> Of course he tried his luck...  
~ Tas

Jenna could appreciate flirting ability, and Max's friend Michael had it in spades. The way his eyes tracked her, the smirk, the easy laugh... it was all very appealing. 

Until Max Evans re-entered the room and her attention wandered. 

She did catch the eyeroll and the part amused, part annoyed quality Michael's smile acquired, and she mentally revised her opinion on how close the friendship was. That kind of look meant siblings. 

Leaning close, Jenna murmured, "Sorry, cowboy." 

He chuckled, "Don't be. Just make sure you take care of him."

With a polite tip of his hat, Michael was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
~ Tas


End file.
